


Purple Stars

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his journeys, Nezumi happens across a field of flowers with a familiar name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](http://drawr.net/show.php?id=2761096).

Clouds scuttled lazily across the unending expanse of blue above as the boy climbed the steep grassy knoll, a light wind whipping at his hair which he had let down from its usual ponytail. He had been walking for weeks, months, yet even so he didn’t grow tired of it. He was a wanderer, finding enjoyment in the constantly changing surroundings. The sky itself was his home, his constant companion which stayed with him regardless of where he found himself. It was the only one he needed, he would often tell himself. Yet, even so, when his eyes drifted to a close after the sky had become lit with twinkling pinpricks of fire, what he would often see were not visions of the rolling hills and dense forests, but instead of a room filled with books and the soft feeling of almost translucent white hair running across his fingertips.

As he rounded the top of the slope, he found himself gazing down at a valley, its rises and falls dotted with spots of a delicate purple. Flowers. He strode forward with measured breaths until he was standing amongst them, a small smudge of yellow pollen staining the leg of his pants.

A small white mouse chirruped from atop his shoulder before bounding down him to land amid the plants, and no sooner had it done so did another brown one follow suit. A light smile played on the boy’s lips as he watched them.

Images appeared in his mind of a boy who shared his name with these flowers, one who had seemed to have a smile ever present on his features.

The silver eyed boy raised his gaze to the sky, stretching farther than the eye could see, and sang a song of home. 


End file.
